


Dancing Around A Feeling

by moreidfangirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chin and Kono Have Had Enough, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreidfangirl/pseuds/moreidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are in love with each other... They know it, Kono knows it, Chin knows it, everyone knows it. One team night out proves to be too much for Steve and his jealousy and he does something about their feelings - finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing... Hope you like it! Love these two characters :D  
> All reviews and comments are welcome, tell me what you think. Kiss <3
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under same title.

 

Steve knew Danny was going to drive him insane. He was not okay with that.

Steve should be paying attention to the women and men that were eyeing him and eating him up with their gazes but he was solely focused on Danny’s body and how he moved on the dance floor.

He could see and feel Kono’s amused look set on him… _She knows everything and keeps wanting it to happen, it’s not gonna happen_. Steve had talked to her about this subject many times and every time she would scold him and tell him to make a move. But he couldn’t! He couldn’t go there and risk the best thing he ever had.

Steve loves Danny, he lusts for Danny and he wants him like he never wanted anything or anyone before; the guy drives him crazy… The ranting, all the nicknames, the touches, the body that won’t quit and just being an overall amazing human being.

Steve never felt – loved – like this… Sure he had loved Cath but he loved her like you love a best friend, they just so happened to have sex sometimes. Then he tried being with her, it wasn’t really fair but it wasn’t like she didn’t know who he loved. Didn’t really work out, she stayed behind in Afghanistan and well he got to come back with the love of his life.

The man that did more for him than anyone else he knows… Both live-saving wise and emotionally wise. He would trust him with everything and that’s why he can’t jeopardize it by making a move on the most important human being in his life.

The thing is he knows Danny feels the same way! He knows that his feelings are met as fiercely as he himself feels them but it looks as though his partner thinks about it just like he does, because he never made a move.

So, Steve is a very sexually frustrated Navy SEAL that is currently watching his entire world get eaten up by hungry stares… He knows that look, that’s the look plastered on his face most of the time.

From the corner of his eye he spotted movement and watched as Chin emerged from one of the club entrances and go straight to Kono that’s sipping her beer and leaning at the counter.

Steve stands up to make his way to the cousins but both of them glare menacingly at him, and them make a show of looking at the dance floor and pointing to where Steve should be going and looking.

When the commander does look to where they were pointing he spots a man chatting up **his** Danny… All flirty smiles and light touches. Steve’s blood boils and he turns around to leave, to go break something and/or go home and get drunk on his beach. He only manages three big steps before he hits something – someone – and his vision clears a bit to recognize the faces in front of him.

“Brah we pointed it out to you so you would finally go ahead and stake your claim, save us from all the sexual tension and be happy… Not run away.” Chin tells him like it is without even losing his Zen persona.

“There’s nothing to claim, I need to leave and we have already talked about this…”

“Yeah boss man, but you’re still wrong. It’s worth a shot… Even if it ends up not working out – which we all know it won’t.” Kono shook her head and sighed. “What you guys have is amazing, you are not really together together but you guys have it a hundred times better than some couples and you’re wasting it…”

“I can’t lose him. He’s the best thing I have ever had, if we try something and it doesn’t work we may end up hating each other.” Steve said, getting desperate.

“Yeah? But what if you lose him all the same? What if he falls in love with someone else?  What if he gets tired of waiting for you brah?”

“What? Why would _he_ be the one doing all the waiting?”

“Because he respects you too much. He may think you feel the same way but he wouldn’t act on it… Not when it could ruin something you worked so hard to obtain, risked your life to have…” Chin said looking solemn.

“The Navy? He thinks I care about it so much I would reject him?”

“Wouldn’t you think the same thing?”

Clarity suddenly strikes him and he just looks back to where Danny was dancing before and what he sees nearly kills him. Danny had his back against the other guy’s chest and they were dancing. It didn’t look **too** intimate but it was enough to make Steve growl and jump into motion leaving the cousins behind.

Danny felt the weight on his back shift and then disappear completely. He was going to turn around and see what the hell happened but then the weight was back only this time stronger, hotter and pressed even closer. Strong hands grabbed his waist and he knew who they belonged to without even looking back.

Steve’s hands grabbed him possessively and they started gyrating to the beat that was echoing around the club. He grinded back on the evidence that Steve was very much interested in the situation and he felt rather than heard the growl grow on the other's chest and he felt hips pressing oh so right against his ass.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back until it was resting against Steve.

Steve... The guy he had been madly in love with for years now was currently pressed against him and making him feel all sorts of wrong things.

After the divorce he never thought he'd love this fiercely again and after Grace he never thought he would care so much about another human being... But he was wrong on both accounts. His love for Steve was even bigger than what he felt for Rachel in all the years they were together, and Steve fought his way into his life and made a home for himself there and became the most important person in Danny's life after Grace.

And the fact that the guy was sex on legs didn't hurt either... His best friend and partner had been the star of many _dirtycrazysteamy_ dreams.                               

Danny was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a soft barely there kiss behind his ear... He shivered and moaned with the warm breath dancing on his neck.

Suddenly he was spun around and now they were front to front… Even under the pulsing lights and even with the movements of their dancing and grinding they could discern the blown pupils they were both sporting.

Danny was going to enjoy this moment until Steve became aware of his mistake and stormed off, so he pressed closer and he locked his hands behind his partner’s neck successfully slotting their heads together.

Danny’s breath was on his neck and ear and he was getting bolder with his movements against Steve’s very interested dick. The shorter man started kissing and nibbling at the other’s neck making him hold him tighter and moan audibly in his ear.

"Fuck… I'm done Danny." Steve said with a roll of his hips. "I'm done with pretending I'm not absolutely crazy about you... I'm done denying how much I want you and I'm done allowing you to pretend that you don't feel the same."

"Babe..."

"And you're mine Danny! No one else gets to touch you or even be close enough to try. Drive me fucking crazy... Everyone here was fucking you with their eyes and I'm done with not being able to show them who you belong to."

Danny is a grown man he shouldn't be letting another grown man stake a claim on him like some sort of animal, nor should he be liking it but he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him.

"Fuck... Such a Neanderthal animal"

He said it like he was complaining but he somehow managed to press himself even further against Steve's body and rubbed himself again on his partner.

"Oh I am... And by the feel of you, you love it. Love that you make me this crazy! That you broke me and my resolve and that I had to jump you in a crowded club and plaster myself to you. Show everyone you're mine and that I don't share... Admit it Danno."

Danny whimpered and conceded.

“Yes, yes Steven… Been waiting for you, to assert your ownership of what’s been yours for fucking forever.”

Steve snarls and he can see just how much Danny means what he is saying. Danny on the other hand needs him to be nearer so he pulls him in, hand placed at the back of the taller man’s neck and then swallows the gasp straight from the other man’s lips, licks into that mouth and slides his tongue against the other.

Steve was kissing Danny like there was no tomorrow and the hands he had on the other’s hips were struggling to pull the tails of the shirt the smaller man was wearing from his form fitting slacks. When he finally did he wasted no time in feeling the warm skin under his flesh.

Danny gasped at the electrifying feeling of two hot palms slithering against his bare hips. He loved the way they fitted perfectly against the dips of his hips, how Steve’s thumbs were assertive just above the now low slung waist of his pants, his fingers crooked around, and his fingertips digging into Danny’s flushed skin.

Danny looks up at Steve and he is met with an intense dark look of lust and pleasure. They keep on dirty dancing and Danny moans as he feels a leg gliding between his and then pressing. Danny was getting lost in the feelings and in the vibrating beat of the music.

He grinds against the warm, muscled and strong thigh, bringing his arms to rest against his partner’s shoulders and clasping his hands behind Steve’s neck. Heat bled from their points of contact.

Danny feels an insistent tug of hips and bumping crotches with great strength, there’s no space between them and he can feel the searing heat coming from Steve’s cock wedged right next to his own. The fair-haired man moans, deep and loud almost audible, and fucks his tongue into the mouth he’s been kissing with a sort of desperate hunger lacing every movement.

Their hips were grinding harshly and indigent. Long, strong, familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him up and crushing him to the body he had craved for so long.

Danny’s lips move from his partner’s mouth just to glide along his jaw and to meet his ear. A tongue meanders out to trace Steve’s earlobe and the stroke of heated breath against his ear sends shuddering tremors through him and everything tightens and his eyes roll back into his head.

Steve’s earlobe is drawn into a burning mouth, teeth biting and dragging a little roughly and he curses, sounds bucketing steadily from his mouth.

Danny’s ministrations are cut off with a high whine when the large, hot hands slide from his hips, down the curve of his ass and they grasp him, pulling and shifting relentlessly, and Danny is surrounded by the mind-altering heat and smell of his Navy SEAL.

They grind against each other to the throbbing beat of the music, panted breaths ghosting across their cheeks and ears, the push and pull against the delicious chafing that’s becoming almost too much for Danny, heat sheeting down over him and it’s just the two of them in this moment.

A low, growling voice whispers in his ear, heavy with passion, lust, possessiveness and danger.

“Please… Let’s get out of here Danno.”


	2. Love and Lust

 

“Please… Let’s get out of here Danno.” Steve’s voice was broken and raw from all the lust and love running through his body.

Danny gave him a mischievous smile and lifted up one more time so he could whisper in Steve’s ear. “Yeah babe, let’s go show me who I belong to…” He felt the commander’s shudder and nibbled on his earlobe a little bit more. “Cause I’ve been waiting for a long time and I’m about ready to drop to my knees right now…”

Danny let out a throaty laugh when Steve just grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. They parted ways so that they could take both their cars with them. Both men sped up until they reached Steve’s home and the minute they were inside Steve attacked the smaller man’s body.

“Shit Danny, feel so good against me. Gonna fuck you so good, mark you up real nice…”

“Yeah? Then go for it Super SEAL… Give it to me, finish what you started all those years ago. Ruin me for anyone else.”

Steve backed Danny up against the door and latched his mouth to the other’s neck. The SEAL ripped the detective’s shirt off his body and just leaned back to observe the compact, muscled chest that he had dreamed about for years… He reverently ran his hands up and down the exposed skin and he was mesmerized. _Fuck it’s really happening._

“Babe…?”

“Shh Danny, let me have this.”

The dark-haired man lowered himself a little bit and pressed open mouthed kisses to the other’s chest. He reached a nipple and latched onto it until the skin under his attention was red, hard and slick with spit.

Above him Danny was moaning and cursing, with one hand bracing himself on the door and the other on the back of Steve’s neck, which a while later he used to pull him up.

Danny kissed Steve like he was a starving man and his lips were the first meal he had in a year.

While they were kissing the blonde ran his hands up and down the other’s back and when he briefly broke the kiss to pull Steve’s shirt over his head.

“Fuck babe. Do you know just how much you fucking killed me with these?” Danny kept mouthing and nibbling Steve’s tattoos.

“Really? The tatts?”

“You can bet your ass, the tatts… God! You’re so hot and fuck if the ink doesn’t just make your amazing fucking body even more… Wow!”

Danny shut himself up and was just licking and kissing the inked flesh when he ran his hand over taut abs and grabbed onto the belt buckle of the other’s pants.

“Take these off Steven… Come on.”

Steve hastily removed the cargo pants and stepped back up to Danny but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“No! Upstairs babe… I want to just have you horizontal so that I can do whatever I want with you and then fuck myself on your cock real slow and hard…”

_Shit! I’m gonna blow my load in my underwear_ Was the only thought running through the SEAL’s mind when he raced up the stairs, once again pulling Danny by the hand behind him.

Before they even reached the bedroom the rest of their clothing was left scattered around the floor and both men were hard as a rock and proudly on display.

Danny’s mouth was watering just by looking at his partner’s swollen, leaking and hard cock. He meant what he said, he wants it in his mouth.

They got into the room tangled in a mess of hungry kisses and groping.

Danny that was already doing sinful things with his hands on Steve’s engorged member walked him back to the bed and when the back of the other’s knees hit the mattress he pushed him down and quickly got on top of him, straddling Steve’s hips.

Danny ground down on Steve’s body and rubbed their unclothed erections together.

“God! Danny… Babe you’re so hot, so… FUCK! So sexy.”

Danny grinned and swopped down for a kiss that was all tongue, teeth and labored breaths.

He kissed from Steve’s mouth, to his neck and then up to his pulse point, all the while grinding his hips.

“Goddamn babe, you’re huge…”

Steve looked a little dejected and tried to give Danny a way out. “We don’t have to, if…”

“Oh no babe, I was NOT complaining.” Danny grinned and rotated his hips just to make a point, making them both moan. “I love it, it’s gonna be amazing, having you whole inside me! Gonna fill me up real good. But first I’m going to suck you dry and make you come in my mouth.”

“Oh crap babe, you’re going to kill me!”

Once again Danny grinned mischievously and started traveling down his lover’s body while dropping kisses and bites.

When Danny reached the end of Steve’s torso with his mouth he ran his hands over Steve’s chest and caressed every bit of skin that he could. Steve was panting in anticipation and trying to not thrust up even though the proximity of Danny’s mouth and his warm breath on his cock was maddening.

Finally Danny gripped Steve’s hips and licked a broad stipe up his partner’s throbbing dick and Steve let out a scream, his hands flying to tangle themselves in the blonde’s hair. Danny smiled around Steve’s dick, and with passion he increased speed and hollowed his cheeks. He allowed his tongue to map the thick and sensitive vein on the underside of the other’s cock.

“Oh God, yes… That’s so good D-Danno” Steve vocalized, fisting his hands deeper into the blonde’s hair and being just a little bit forceful.

Danny moaned around Steve’s length and the feeling ran through the Commander’s body. Little by little Danny took more of Steve into his mouth and soon enough Steve was being deepthroated and going a little insane.

“Shit, Shit, Shit Danny…”

Danny sensed Steve tense and knew he was getting close so he bobbed his head with even more purpose and every time he took Steve whole inside his mouth he let his throat work him even further.

“Oh my God Danny… Oh f-fuck me, you’re amazing…”

Steve’s breaking point was when one of the hands that was still on his waist started to slowly wander up his body and finally was put to use pinching and rubbing his nipple.

“Feels so good… I’m gonna cum babe, I’m…”

All of a sudden Steve’s eyes were shut tight and the hands that were still on Danny’s head tried to pull him up but Danny was having none of it and kept on sucking his partner until he felt the last shudder and heard the accompanying loud moan. Steve tasted amazing and he was so glad he didn’t pull away from him.

When Steve came down from his post orgasm high he was smiling his goofiest smile and sighing.

“Fuck Danny… That was the best ever.”

“You taste awesome Steve. God, I don’t know for how long I’ve wanted to do that!” Danny’s voice was hoarse but the truth was still present there.

He climbed up his lover’s body and settled himself on top of him, still kissing and nipping the skin. Suddenly Danny was rolled over and when he looked up the only thing he could see was Steve’s beautiful face and the only thing he could feel was his warm body and immense love.

“Gonna be so good to you Danno… Make you scream my name and forget your own.”

“Shit babe yeah, fuck me… Please…”

Steve leaned down to give his partner a kiss while he reached to his hand to the nightstand to retrieve the lube and some condoms that were forgotten as soon as Danny let Steve know that he was clean and wanted to feel all of him. The taller man moaned and had to take a deep and long breath when he thought about fucking his Danny without any barrier between them. When he had composed himself and focused on the fact that first he had to prep his lover, Steve sat back on his haunches and coated his fingers with the lube.

“Babe, I… You’re sure right?”

“Steven J. McGarrett I swear to god that if you don’t do anything with my ass right this minute I will murder you!”

Steve grinned and exhaled relieved that Danny wanted him just as much as he wanted the shorter man and that he was never gonna change, always his Danno.

“Bossy!” Steve leaned down again and started sucking marks on the others throat and chest. “Gonna lick you all over baby, while I fuck you open with my fingers.”

Danny moaned loudly and shamelessly at the words and the pressure of the finger that breached him. He had done it to himself enough times to not be weirded out by the intrusion and his partner kept his word; while he was opening Danny on his fingers he nipped his skin, bit his throat and sucked hickeys around his nipples.

“Oh god Steve! Babe… Oh my god. Yeah love your fingers.”

Danny half moaned, half screamed when Steve added another finger and purposefully scissored them to brush against the sweet bundle of nerves inside Danny.

“Just wait until I’m really in you… Until you can feel my cock buried deep inside you, making you scream…”

Danny whimpered at the words and fucked himself down on his partner’s fingers making Steve groan at his eagerness and the painful state of his renewed erection.

“Steve please, fuck me. I need it bad, come on!”

“You want it? Then say it… Say that you’re mine, that you won’t ever leave”

Steve put emphasis on the last word and Danny suddenly remembered the way Steve had gripped him tight against him back at the club.

Danny pleaded with his eyes and then whined with disapproval when Steve removed his fingers and sat back again. While he was coating his leaking member with the lube the commander enjoyed the truly debauched look on his Danno’s face while at the same time freaking out about what he had just said.

“Babe I’m yours and you know it! I belong to you and only you! Always will want you right where you…” Danny was interrupted by the blunt head of Steve’s thick cock nudging his entrance, and he moaned. “Oh god fuck… Where you are.”

Steve blanketed Danny’s body once more, his dick a constant weight pressed closely against the blonde’s entrance. Danny looked up to see Steve’s face scrunched up in worry and he felt the other man tense up.

“Steven look at me…” Steve did and Danny spoke. “Good. Hi there babe.” Steve gave a small smile and looked in his eyes. “Look Steve, I can see you making one of your many faces, and I don’t like it. You don’t need to look so worried… I am yours, I won’t ever leave you, especially not now that we have this.” Danny smiled bright and happy when Steve relaxed.

“I’m just scared baby. You’re all I ever wanted and I was afraid you wouldn’t want me enough to stay after…” He was more relaxed but admitting this made him squirm again.

Danny locked their eyes, blew  a deep breath and lifted his hand to the other’s hip.

“I also have to tell you something very important.” Steve was hanging on his every word and both of them were making a great effort keeping still. “I am yours… I promise you that but listen to me good McGarrett, you are mine too! You belong to me! Everything from now on belongs to me! Your arms, your back, your lips, your heart and really importantly right now… Your dick. So you can be a possessive bastard all you want but never ever forget that I have you now, and like you I don’t share… I want you just as much as you want me and I’m telling you, I’m in this for as long as you want me.”

Steve swooped down and sealed their lips together on a fiery and possessive kiss. Danny’s whole body shuddered again when Steve – finally – pushed the head of his dick inside his body.

“Oh babe, I love you. Never gonna stop wanting you…” Steve was surprised at how much of himself he was giving away, but that was always the effect Danny had. “God, you’re still so tight Danny! Can I keep going?”

Danny just nodded and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist urging him forward. When Steve bottomed out they both cried out each other’s names.

“Now that we established all of that you need to move for the love of god Steve and fuck me good and proper like you promised.”

Steve felt his dick twitch inside Danny’s body at the lust, possessiveness, love and want swimming around Danny’s amazing blue eyes.

Steve closed his own eyes and thrusted deep within Danny and they both grunted. He set a punishing hard pace that Danny was loving it and that was taking Steve closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck Steve! Right there! Good god, you’re amazing. Fucking shit… Harder, come on babe…”

“Yeah Danny, feel so good… God don’t know how long I’ve wanted this with you!” Steve felt Danny shiver and proceeded. “Every fucking night I just dreamt about you… Had to jerk off thinking about your perfect mouth and unbelievable ass.”

“Yeah? What you think about babe? Pounding this sweet ass? B-Branding it? Showing everyone that no one can be as lucky as you?” Danny was struggling to keep up with the talking but he could feel how Steve loved it.

“Oh yes, yes, yes Danny… God yes… You drive me crazy, never gonna let you go! Gonna ruin you for anyone else like you asked...”

Danny’s body felt right where Steve wanted him and then he leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Danny felt like he was drowning in Steve and in his warmth. They found each other’s hands and clasped them together above Danny’s head so that Steve was using all his strength to thrust inside Danny with power and precision.

“Babe come for me, show me… Come on my cock and show me what I do to you…”

“Steve, Steve, Steve… Fuck babe, you’re… Oh god…” With a shout Danny came when Steve began pounding mercilessly against his prostate.

Feeling his lover’s hole fluttering around his dick was making Steve reach his breaking point and he made to pull out only he couldn’t because Danny wrapped his legs even tighter around him and whimpered…

“In me… Come inside; wanna feel you deep in me! Come on babe. Brand me, claim me… Make me yours.”

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Steve never came so hard in his life! He even blacked out for a while because when he came back to the land of the living he was laying sprawled on top of Danny who was absentmindedly running his fingers on Steve’s back.

Steve shifted a little so that he could look into Danny’s eyes and gave him a sappy and sated smile. “Hi gorgeous! Am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re good babe… Feel good with you on top of me.”

“Kinda blacked out on you, hum? Sorry Danno…” Steve kissed the corner of the other’s mouth and spoke up again. “Never felt like that Danny, ever! Never came like that either… Fuck, you made pass out, that’s how good it was.”

“You were amazing yourself Steve, really… And to answer one of many statements – God, you’re vocal – I do know how long we’ve been waiting for this moment! And fuck if it wasn’t absolutely worth the wait.”

The taller man kissed his partner breathless and let himself slip out of the other’s body and went to get himself clean and he grab a towel for Danny. When they were both cleaned and nestled in the king-sized bed Steve was the first to break their silence.

“I meant everything Danno. At the club and here… I love you. I have for a long time and it was stupid of me not to give us a shot sooner. I will never let you get away Danny, I’ll always fight for you. It’s for life.”

Danny sighed and smiled against Steve’s chest. “I must be going crazy, but I actually believe you… For life, you crazy neanderthal, super SEAL.” They both smiled and then the arms around Danny’s back and waist got even tighter.

“You’ll stay, right?”

Danny felt his heart skip a beat when he thought about what Steve meant, because he knew he didn’t mean spending the night, or the weekend… He meant the house, forever. He meant starting the “it’s for life” part of their relationship. All the reasons he shouldn’t agree to this right away were floating around in his head, he was thinking about Grace and work and most importantly the fact that this was a newborn relationship, literally had hours… But Danny stopped and realized he was in absolutely no panic. Every time he thought about a reason he shouldn’t do this he was the one to offer a rebuttal and think about how he really should!   
After all, it wasn’t really that young of a relationship, was it?

He knew his silence was misinterpreted when he felt Steve tense and start to unwind his arms from around Danny’s body. Danny just smiled, turned a bit more in Steve’s arms and ran his fingers through the other’s hair and kissed him silly.

“Yes Steven, I will stay. Now go to sleep cause you owe me like three and a half years of great sex and you need your strength. I don’t plan on leaving this house during the weekend, just so you know babe…”

The commander relaxed and laughed the most amazing laugh. “Yeah well, anything for you Danny.”

Danny smiled and burrowed deep in Steve’s arms. Steve rested his chin on top of his head and sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off…

So yeah,

Steve knew Danny was going to drive him insane. He was okay with that.


End file.
